the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
NoHead Empire
The NoHead Empire, also known as the New Order, the First International Empire, the Order or simply the Empire was the government that rose to power in the aftermath of the First NoHead War, replacing the governments and dictatorships all over the world. Central authority was given to Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was also the NoHead Grandmaster. For nearly two decades, the legislative body was the Imperial Senate, but it was dissolved by the Emperor shortly before the Battle of Tennessee. During the reign of the Empire, countless countries were conquered and dissident actions ruthlessly stamped out by the rapidly expanding Imperial Army and Navy. The Empire also oversaw the near extermination of the Police Grand Army. After nineteen years of minimal resistance, the Empire would ultimately crumble after the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. History Origins The Empire can be said to have begun with the scheming aspiration of the evil Mr. Crooked NoHead, teaming up with his own son, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Imperialization In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead would destroy the Police Grand Army, with subsequent purges and hunting down those with affinity. On 1 August 1995, the U.S. Government was overthrown, and President Bill Clinton was killed by NoHeads. Aurora Black was installed in his place, controlled by mind control and effectively Mr. Stupid NoHead's thrall, and several NoHeads became employees of the government. The NoHeads used the government's resources to eliminate the Police Grand Army. Under the control of the NoHeads, the government reformed the courts and they became an instrument for the humiliation and persecution of Fobble-borns, who were falsely accused of having "stolen" mutantry and consequently imprisoned in Beta Prison. Propaganda against Muggle-borns and Sheriff Bladepoint was spread: there was a 100,000 dollar reward for his capture. Victory at Superhero School After the First Police Purge, Mr. Stupid NoHead plotted to be rid of Hayden. At the close of the Superhero School year in May 1995, Sheriff Bladepoint came to Superhero School with a small squad, and ran to the Clock Tower, believing the NoHeads would take over the school, as they had done with eight other schools. Hayden encountered Bethany Donner, who revealed how she successfully used an oven to help the NoHeads enter Superhero School. Hayden then informed Bethany that he already knew about the assassination plot. He also delayed Bethany in her plans to murder him until Mrs. Twisted NoHead and four other NoHeads arrived at the scene. Mrs. Twisted NoHead slayed him and the jubilant NoHeads were joined by Mr. Stupid NoHead. The latter gave everyone a chance to surrender, which was not refused. The NoHeads Disapparated when they reached the gate to the school. Bethany Donner later became a NoHead and was branded with the NoHead Sign the year before. On the NoHeads' side, the only death was that of Mr. Execrable NoHead, killed by a stray Death beam. The Dark Times Attendance at Superhero School became mandatory during the reign of the NoHeads since Mr. Stupid NoHead wanted all members of the population under his control, and a way to weed out Fobble-borns. Students were required to prove power status, and any Fobble-born children were sent to court and then to Beta Prison. Mrs. Twisted NoHead was appointed Principal, though she faced fierce opposition from Miranda Butterfield and other professors, as well as the members of Roan's Resistance, including Roan Kendels, Leslie Amadeus, Kylee Garcia, and Cassie Fiennes. They encouraged rebellion, saved students from detention, and eventually stopped attending classes upon transferring to Superhero University and took up residence in the Fencing Basement. Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were also there at the school, with "Professor Eradicating" teaching Defense Against Darkness, though in reality he taught Darkness. There were many favored students, such as Antonio McSnake and Bethany Donner, who were encouraged to practice lightning on rule-breakers. His sister, "Professor Eradication", took over the now mandatory Fobble Studies, though the course became a brainwashing of the superiority of mutant-kind over Fobbles. Resistance to Imperial rule After the true nature of the Empire became clear, three Police Grand Army survivors — Sheriff Bladepoint, Zett, and Dexter — along with others, were on the brink of starting a great rebellion against the Empire. To lure the dissidents out of hiding, the Emperor and the Gladiator had Abalan, the Gladiator's secret NoHead apprentice, rally the officers. Brought together by him, they met in secret and signed the Japanese Treaty. This officially reformed the Police Grand Army. They were arrested on the spot, but Abalan turned to the Light and freed them, sacrificing his own life. The police commemorated Abalan's death and used his family crest as the new organization's symbol. Appearances * * * *''Dark Empire'' Notes and references Category:NoHead Empire